Madness Is My Name
by NurseAlice
Summary: Kristoph has escaped from prison and now he wants to have some fun. Funny how there's a new cereal killer. He's looking forward to... Preform for his poor apprentice and brother. K/K, K/A, etc. WARNING: Violence, sexual content and lots of other stuff...
1. ESCAPE

_Kristoph espaced and changed his identity_

_START_

_Kristoph escaped and changed his identity. Everyone was scared._

_Kristoph has become a cereal killer._

* * *

.

.

.

Black hair dye. He dumped his head in the sink with the tap water soaking his locks. He scrubbed his hair roughly, washing away the extra dye on his scalp. No longer did he curl his hair, instead it flowed freely down his back.

Instead of wearing glasses, he's bought some contact lenses that change the colour of his eyes, his eyes where bright green instead of sky blue. Grabbing a towel, he dried his hair quickly and then soon after dropped the towel to the floor.

He grinned, his reflection stareing back at him. He was no longer Kristoph Gavin, he was Leon Reed.

He exited his new apartment walking down the street. He could still taste the tangy taste of blood in his mouth because of his busted lip. He didn't exactly escape without getting into a fight.

He had plans tonight, wanting to get his hands on a certain individual.

…

Knock

Knock

Knock

Phoenix blinked, "That was a pretty violent knock." Ema Skye barged into his office, gasping for air trying to regain her breath. "What's going on Ema? Are you okay…?"

Phoenix was worried, there was no way this could be good. Ema straighten herself. "Kristoph… Kr-kristoph broke out of jail, and he killed two men doing it!" She paused. "W-where's Apollo…?"

Phoenix tensed. "Fuck… I've just asked to do some grocery shopping half an hour ago with Trucy… Ema! Look after the office while I'm gone!" Before Ema could say another word, Phoenix ran out the door in a panic.

…

Apollo huffed; he didn't go to law school for this! He sighed and pulled out the crumpled grocery list. "Polly Polly!" There was Trucy squealing like a school girl holding up a magazine up to his face.

"They have an issue on new magic tricks!" A grin was plastered on her face, sweatdrop Apollo did indeed. Mr. Wright warned him that Trucy would try to force him into buying stuff she didn't need. 'Ah… Crap… Here comes the puppy eyes…' and that is what Trucy did indeed. "Trucy! Don't do that… It's not fair." He groaned. Trucy whined.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…" Apollo whinned along with Trucy. FINALLY Trucy gave up and she ran off to put the magazine back. 'Ha. I won that battle. Damn puppy eyes…'

* * *

**Author:** Hm… I'm not sure about this story line. I'm sorry about the short start. Tell me what you think. I demand it!


	2. I Murder Cereal

KRISTOPH

KRISTOPH

His frail body, his smooth skin, his chocolate eyes… Kristoph wanted it all. He wanted to crush him. Not only this was for his own satisfaction, but he also wanted to teach his apprentice a 'lesson'.

He flipped out his phone and dialed, remembering Apollo's cell number.

_Riiiing…_

_Riii— "Hello?"_

He chuckled, hearing Apollo's voice again made him feel alive while certain thoughts ran through his head. "Hello there Mr. Justice, how're you doing today?" He could almost sense the boy's fear.

"_Mr. G-Gavin…?"_ Apollo squeaked.

"Yes? I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight… But if you don't want to I could always visit your _dearest sister_." He paused; his voice was now cold, "Meet me at Tres Bien in 25 minutes." _–click_

The boy had no back bone and that was just a quality that made him love the brunette even more. So weak and vulnerable. He decided on Tres Bien because no one ever went there.

There was that terrifying chef… and the terrible food.

Trucy skipped back to the brunette and tilted her head, "What's wrong Polly?" His body was tense, holding onto his cell phone like it was his life support. "Who called?" Trucy flailed in front of Apollo, trying to get his attention and get her curiosity satisfied. She finally huffed and poked his belly- his known sensitive spot. "G-Gahh…!" Apollo jumped, almost falling on his ass.

Apollo blinked his mind panicking for a false explanation. "That was your father." He took in a deep breath and Trucy raised a brow under suspicion. "He said he wants you at the Agency right now for uh…" He looked around, begging for a sign for a good white lie. "Surprise."

Trucy placed a finger on her bottom lip, "But why didn't Daddy ask for me?" Apollo rubbed the back of his neck, "My phone died, now hurry up, I'm just going to finish up here okay?" The magician pouted before running off.

Apollo stood at the same spot for around 10 minutes before snapping back to reality. He ditched the cart and ran out, he had to meet Kristoph in less than 15 minutes. He slowed down a few streets away before checking his phone again. He had about 8 more minutes.

Apollo's eyes started to swell, old and new feelings started to rise into his chest. Fear and the guilt of betraying his mentor.

He was now dragging his feet, making it seem like the longest trip in his life. He finally stood infront of the restaurant surrounded by frills and flowers. Apollo forced himself to walk into the building.

_Blue eyes oh so sweet…_

_It would just be too easy …._

_His eyes where fake._

The brunette's body started to shake meeting with his ex-mentor. Tea was already perfectly placed for the both of them. His long black hair made him look like the devil himself.

_His colours where fake._

Kristoph started at Apollo with a big smile on his face. Apollo finally sat himself down in front of the other, staring down at the table. "Drink."

At this point, Apollo didn't care what he was told to do. What it poisoned? He didn't care. He played with the rim of the cup before pouring down that disgusting tea down his throat. Kristoph's smile grew, "How does it taste Justice?" He asked, though it was more of a demand.

"Funny…" The younger man could feel a migraine coming, suddenly holding his head in his hands. It didn't madder what happened as long as he was the only one being hurt. "Bastard…" Apollo mumbled, not knowing where the hell that came from.

Kristoph Gavin did not approve.

Kristoph suddenly reached out to take a firm hold of the back of Apollo's head and pulled down.

Hard.

"_Ich werde Sie Schraube."_

_._

_._

_._

"…_Ich Mord Getreide…!"_


End file.
